donowitzptadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Theories
Proven *Team Rocket would try to recruit us after we won the exhibition match (Judo) *Rhia is broke (Annabelle) *''Team Rocket wants the orbs (Lrr)'' *The party is violent (Evelia and Anna) *Rhia is rude (Evelia) *''We will have some sidequest between Ebony and Ivory gym (Lrr)'' *'ISLIEF IS A ROCKET' (Who cares) *''SO IS EVELIA!'' (Judo/probably everyone) *''Roland is a Bodysnatcher and is a Rocket impersonating the gym leader (PSO)'' *''Rhiannon's real name includes Rhia (Vel)'' *''The gates are related to the catastrophe that ended the Rosporden Empire (Judo and Evelia)'' *''Beatrice is a member of the Elite 4 (Vel)'' *''Black is from beyond the gates (Judo)'' *''Vessin is from beyond the gates (Judo)'' *''The color the PCs saw the gate flash matches their Aura (Judo)'' *At least one person on Moiria is not a Rocket (Foe) *''White is being forced to help Team Rocket (Judo and Lrr)'' *''Ezekiel is a good guy (Judo, possibily Lys and Vel)'' *Black is an alternate dimension rule 63 Cyrus (Lrr) *''Vessin gave us his memories for passage through the gates (Lrr)'' *Vessin's paranoia is a defense mechanism to keep him from getting close to people, so no one will leave him again (Don) Disproven *''The fossils they found were stolen from the museum (Rhia)'' *''Victor is the Champion (Judo)'' *''The gates teleported Vessin to a different gate (Annabelle and Iudas)'' *Vessin is dead (Depending on Optimism Levels) *The gate transferred Vessin's consciousness into a pokemon (Judo) *There's more to this game than PCs and Rockets (Foe) *Anna is a slut (Vel) *The real reason Roland knew Cyrus was related is because Ez also dressed like an asshole when he was that age (Lrr) *''Ezekiel broke Grey out of jail (Lrr)'' *''Rhiannon is royalty (Eli)'' *''Beatrice is a gym leader (Lrr and Lys)'' *Evelia is Palkia (Lrr) *Evelia is responsible for Rhia being poor (Foe) *''Vessin lost his sister in the gates (Judo)'' *''Jonquil is being forced to help team rocket (Everyone)'' *Cyrus is gay (Judo) *The Entire Game is a Conservative Parable (Lrr and Judo) *Lennox is a pervy old man that ships the team (Lrr) *Lennox is Arceus (Judo and Vel) *Acacia and Michelle are lesbian lovers (Lrr and Judo) *Mary is a yandere (Everyone) *Isa is a girl (Lrr) *Voice Theories (Mostly Lrr) *''Acacia is secretly evil (along with Michelle) (Lys)'' *Every time the party faces wild pokemon one of them is a SLEEPER AGENT sent by the rockets to give Islief progress reports (Vel) *''Ezekiel is also triggering the cycle through his work with the gates. (Judo)'' *''Kate is a member of the Elite 4 (Foe)'' *Team rocket is being controlled by the legends so they can be freed (Foe) *''Black lost her sanity from connecting to the Unowns too much'' (Judo) *''Black or Vessin came out of the cult gate (and the other didn't)'' (Lrr) *Grey's hair is actually grey and he just dyes it (Lrr) *''Isolde is somehow involved with Team Rocket, possibly not willingly. (Judo)'' *''Isolde is a rainwaker. (Judo)'' *''Ezekiel's deal will end up killing Vessin's world (Lys)'' Undetermined **Insert any character here* is Team Rocket (Everyone) *''The disaster and the end of the world due to dragons are two different things. (Lrr)'' Category:Plot Category:Other